


Well, shit

by Lasoona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Linhardt only shows up towards the end, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: Byleth miscalculated. Now she's stuck with no more Divine Pulses. She needs to do everything perfectly, or someone will die. Most likely her. And that would be less than ideal.





	Well, shit

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at angst. So here's a little something I cooked up before work.

Well shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. Byleth gasped in pain as the church soldier twisted his blade. She shoved him away, slashing at his neck. The Sword of The Creator easily cleaving through the man's chainmail. Her hand clamped around the sword buried to the hilt just under her ribs. She could still breathe, so he must have missed her diaphram but _ fuck _ did it hurt.

As she stumbled back from her now dead opponent, she had barely turned around before something smashed into her back, sending her sprawling. She just _ had _ to rush ahead. She just _ had _ to get separated from their main force. Honestly, screw that damn Warlock that kept targeting Edelgard. She was miserable, too exhausted to use Divine Pulse once more. She'd really screwed up this time. Every time she reversed time to avoid one attack, she was hit by another. One time she even dodged a volley of arrows, only for one to hit Bernie instead. Was this the end?

She barely managed to raise her head and spot the Warrior raising his axe for the final blow when her vision was suddenly filled with furious crimson.

_ El. _

Byleth flopped onto as much of her back as she could with the sword sticking through her, attempting to prop herself up against a fallen tree, watching as the Adrestian Emperor unleashed her fury on the surrounding soldiers. Byleth couldn't help but notice how graceful she was despite it probably being the most unrestrained rage she had ever seen the woman exhibit.

Edelgard crashed into the Warrior with all the might of a Hurricane, deflecting the axe with her shield before stunning him with a blow to the head with her axe grip. As he stumbled and dropped to one knee, she stepped to his side and in one powerful swing, separated his head from his shoulders. Sidestepping a lance thrust from behind she spun, using her momentum to send the axe into the soldier’s leg. The woman fell to the ground screaming, until Edelgard silenced her with the edge of her shield, slamming it down onto her throat and crushing her windpipe.

"Haaaaaaaa!" A Falcon Knight dropped from the sky, spear aimed for the Emperor's chest. Edelgard dropped her shield, moving just enough that the spear darted under her arm, face mere inches from the pegasus. In an impressive display of strength, wrapped her arm around the shaft and flung the Knight from her steed. She thrust the spear into the ground and, switching to a two handed grip, the Emperor spun, her axe colliding with a Hero’s sword, the sheer power behind the swing sending the man sliding back several feet. Quickly yanking out the spear, Edelgard let it fly, rewarded with the scream of her enemy as it pierced the shoulder of his sword arm. Darting forward, she swept his legs and drove her axe into his chest as he fell, smashing him into the earth with incredible speed. Only one left. The gasping flier attempted to scramble away in desperation as the enraged Emperor stalked towards her, "Wait, please! Mercy!" 

“The same mercy you and the rest of the knights show us? The same you showed the innocents you’ve put to death for daring to question the church? I would grant you nothing less!” With a furious roar, Edelgard brought the axe down on the fallen rider. The only remaining sound was of battle in the trees behind as their companions struggled to reach them.

It was getting harder to breathe. She attempted to lift herself, the tree serving as leverage. A gasp tore itself from her lips as fire laced through her body.

“Byleth!”

The former professor tried to smile as El slid to a stop next to her, internally grimacing at the blood splattered all over the woman’s armor, wasting no time in getting her arms around her partner in support. Byleth grimaced in pain as they slowly got to their feet, “Hey, El,” she gently patted grip of the Silver Sword impaling her, “Got you that Silver sword you wanted.”

El released a choked laugh, “You really have the worst timing with jokes.”

“It’s part- ow- part of my charm.”

The two made their way back to the bulk of their force as quickly as they could. El desperately wanted to get the sword out of her friend, though her rational mind knew it was helping to keep Byleth from losing too much blood too quickly, the sight of it sticking out was sickening.

Multiple times- too many- Edelgard was forced to set Byleth down and defend them from oncoming enemies. How far had they strayed from the main force? Surely it wasn’t so far? Byleth was losing too much blood. Desperate to get back to the healers, El carefully lifted Byleth bridal style and began running.

“H-Hey, El…” Byleth was struggling to speak clearly now, but she’d be damned if she died without saying this, “J-just in case… I don’t make it, I gotta tell you-”

“No! Save your breath and tell me after you’re healed! I will not tolerate talk of death. Look! We made it! DOROTHEA!” The Emperor burst through the treeline, running as fast as she dared towards the songstress.

Dorothea left her battalion to deal with the few enemies they had remaining, running at a dead sprint once she saw the woman in Edelgard’s arms.

“E-El…” Byleth’s quiet voice was like thunder in the Emperor’s ears as she set her down for Dorothea. Byleth slowly raised her hand to cup El’s cheek, the girl placing her gauntleted hand to hold Byleth’s hand in place.

Dorothea shot Byleth an apologetic look, “Sorry professor, this is going to hurt,” Without further hesitation, she removed the sword as cleanly as she could, throwing it to the side as she began working her magic.

Byleth croaked, “El, I… I Lo...” Her voice faded out, Byleth’s eyes fluttering shut as she went limp, hand falling to the ground. Dorothea’s magic flashed at an even greater intensity, the exhausting power she was threading through Byleth’s body so great it began ever so slowly healing Edelgard’s own wounds as well.

“No, no, no no no! Byleth stay with me!” She clasped the woman’s hand in both of hers, briefly considering crying out to the goddess before ruthlessly crushing the thought, “You promised me you’d see this through at my side! Don’t die on me now!”

It took Dorothea great effort to keep her gaze focused on Byleth as the first tears dropped onto the unconscious woman’s face.

* * *

  


Darkness. Once again Byleth found herself surrounded by it. Though this time it lacked Sothis and her throne, there was something still there. Approaching the faint light, Byleth discovered a crest stone, cracked, emitting a faint green light. It had the crest of flames emblazoned on the surface. Byleth could feel it, even without being aware of the outside world. She was dying. But there was also… hope. A faint green mist fell around her. Healing magic, she assumed. Without really knowing how she knew, she was confident she knew how to survive. Raising a hand, she reached inside, to that deep reservoir of magic within her. The mist in the air began to swirl and collect in her palm as she concentrated. Raising her free hand, she rested it upon the crest stone.

All at once, her hair was alight with white fire, the healing magic shooting through her arms and into the crest stone, the cracks slowly repairing. But it wasn’t enough. She was running out of time.

* * *

The battle must have finished, as Linhardt appeared and dropped to his knees besides Dorothea beginning to channeling his own magic as the others of the Black Eagle Strike force remained to the side, hoping their professor would pull through once more, “What’s wrong? She should be fine by now.”

Dorothea sniffled, “I-I don’t know, she’s absorbing the magic, but… her wound isn’t healing as fast as it should be.”

Edelgard bent forward, resting her forehead against the woman she was now realizing was more than just a friend, “Byleth, please… don’t leave me,” softly, desperately, she added, “I need you.”

* * *

Byleth smirked triumphantly as the mist grew thicker. Someone else must be helping now. The cracks were rapidly repairing, and soon enough the crest stone was whole once more, the green light shining brilliantly in the darkness. But there was still no exit. No way to escape the darkness.

“Why? What am I missing? What must I do?” She sank to her knees in despair, gaze lingering on the crest stone. _ Why couldn’t she wake up? _

_ “I need you” _

Byleth’s gaze shot to the endless abyss above her, “El…”

Struggling back to her feet, the woman took hold of the crest stone. “Sothis… you gave me the power of a Goddess. I guess it’s time I finally embrace that fact,” She sighed in resignation, she would admit she had been resisting actually using much of her newfound power. Edelgard’s mission was to destroy the church that worshipped the very goddess that was now part of her soul after all. But not anymore. She couldn’t afford to hold back. Her eyes fell closed and the brilliant fire overtook her once more.

* * *

  


Dorotheahardt both gasping pulled her attention back up, following their widening eyes to Byleth’s chest, where a brilliant green light shone, slowly spreading over the woman’s body, “Dorothea, what is this?”

“I-I don’t know, this magic is… it’s more powerful than anything I’ve ever felt. Can you feel it, Linhardt?”

“It is as you say. The magic radiating off of her is… staggering in its power.”

The trio watched in fascination as the light fully enveloped their friend, her hair whipping as if blown by a powerful wind, seemingly enveloped in pale flame. With a bright flash, the power retreated, leaving behind not even a scar where a moment before lay a grievous wound. Not a moment later, and pale green eyes fluttered open, wasting no time in finding the tear streaked pale lavender gazing down at her in disbelief.

“Hey, El. Did you miss me?”

Surprising even herself, Edelgard sobbed with joy as she embraced the woman she loved. Not caring what the others were witnessing. She had thought the Edelgard who cried long dead. It seemed Byleth had pulled off two miracles today. She pulled away, much too soon for Byleth’s liking, placing her hands on Byleth’s cheeks, “Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear me? As your Emperor I command you.”

Byleth chuckled softly, “Heh, as you wish, my Emperor. Now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna… sleep a bit…”

As Byleth drifted off, El leaned down one more time, thinking her already asleep, “Rest easy, my teacher. I’ve got you… my love,” not noticing the small upwards twitch of the warrior’s lips.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed Byleth's adventures in Getting Stabbed. Writing fight scenes is pretty fun, though I can get them looking a lot cooler in my head lmao


End file.
